Live
by maranjade
Summary: The final battle is over and Kagome is alone. Locked in her time can she continue on? COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

Live

Kagome lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, she didn't know why. No, wait, that wasn't true. She couldn't stop thinking. Remembering the battle they had been in not long ago.

The attack was unexpected, catching the small group by surprise. Inuyasha, surprisingly, was the first to fall.

The poison in the hanyou's blood from a fight a few days earlier had made him weak. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was still in pain.

She remembered watching in shock as her beloved hero was thrown into a tree and fell to the ground broken.

The next was Sango; her body hit the ground with a crack. Even with her mistress' death Kirara stayed loyal and stood by her side. Protecting the body until finally, the nekomatta fell as well.

And then there were three. Shippo stood beside her. Trying to protect his mother with his kitsune magic as she shot arrows at the enemy.

Kagome paused when she reached back to pluck another arrow and realized she was out. The miko's head snapped up at her son's scream and she quickly looked around for the kit.

The bow slipped from her fingers, lying forgotten on the bloody grass. All she could do was stare at what had once been her son.

She deftly heard someone call her name and was pulled to reality as two arms wrapped around her and her vision was filled with purple.

Kagome looked up into the dark eyes of Miroku, the last member of her makeshift family. His violet eyes were dark, the twinkle missing. She saw the pain, dread, hope, determination, and most of all love reflected in his gaze.

"Kagome-sama." The monk whispered before bringing his lips down to meet her own. "Live." He commanded before pushing the girl away.

Kagome sat there, on the ground where she had fallen, and watched in shocked sick fascination as the monk turned his back on her to face the enemy.

She watched as the beads and glove that controlled his wind tunnel fell to the ground.

Kagome couldn't move. 'What was he doing? He knew the poison insects were waiting!' She shook her head in disbelief. 'No, he couldn't! He wouldn't leave her all alone! He just couldn't!'

She screamed finally as the monk's legs buckled from underneath him. His eyes squeezed shut as the wind tunnel took control.

Something inside her snapped then everything bled pink before darkening to black.

Her brother had found her body in the well. They said she slept for over a week. That was three days ago, three days since she had woken up. She could feel the tama inside of her pulse with each heartbeat.

The well had refused to work. And she knew it was over. No one knew what happened at the final showdown. She refused to say a thing when it came to that.

Kagome frowns and looks at her door as it's pulled open and a small head pokes through. "Sis?"

"Souta?" Kagome asks, 'What is he doing. It's one in the morning.'

"I had a dream."

The unasked question hung between the siblings. Usually Kagome would tell him to stop being such a baby and go back to bed, but she couldn't bring her self to do it.

Silently the girl pats the mattress beside her and holds up the covers. She waits until her brother cuddles next to her to ask her question. "Souta, what was your dream about?"

The boy stills before answering quietly. "A battle." He sighs, sounding strangely like Miroku. "You did it sis. You stopped the bad guy, purified him out of existence. But he's still winning, you're dieing inside. You have to stop this. They wanted you to live. He wanted you to live. I want you to live." Souta shifts in the dark to face his sister.

Kagome looks into his eyes and in the light of the moon she could of swore his eye color shifted. Turning to a familiar violet before shifting back.

Kagome smiled, the first time in days. She knew, somehow, that everything would be okay. It wouldn't be the same, no; it would never be the same. But she would survive.

Like youkai she occasionally sensed, she would blend in with humans. Pretend to be normal. She would live because her friends wanted her to, because they died so she could.

The miko nods and glances down at her sleeping brother. Kissing his forehead she relaxes beside him.

She would live because they wanted her to. Because he wanted her to.

End

Please review and give me your feedback. If enough people ask I may write a sequel. This is the first fic that I've actually posted on the internet. Hope you like it.


End file.
